


Dry Winter.

by theweakestthing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, These dorks, awww, omg they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun casts a long shadow that sprawls out behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Winter.

1\. Evidence

It was in the way that Hinata never stopped, that endless ambition was something that Kageyama had to acknowledge. It was in that gaze, the way that Hinata's eyes shone when he met a real challenge. It was in the way that Hinata met Kageyama at every turn, rose to every challenge that Kageyama set. It was clear as a blistering summer's day in the way that everything was a competition between them. 

Kageyama watched the swallow rise and fall of Hinata's chest as the other lay sprawled out on the court floor, they'd spent yet another afternoon doing tosses and even though Kageyama would never admit it he was quite frankly exhausted. He clung to the net and braced a hand on his knee, it was amazing. Really Hinata was amazing, the smaller boy held so much potential and he wanted to be the one to unlock it. 

He felt it in the way he was slowly widening his circle of friends, in the way he found himself smiling, in the way he stared at his hand after that high-five, in the way he felt so light looking at the blinding smile Hinata would show him. 

All Kageyama had to do was put the evidence together and he would come to the obvious conclusion, but Kageyama wasn't known for his academic skills. 

2\. Gloves

Hinata rubbed his hands together and blew on them, it had started to snow and Kageyama was not wearing a hat. The dampened Kageyama's hair and made it stick to his face, his cheeks were red from the cold. 

"What?" Kageyama had barked making Hinata jolt and blabber mindlessly. 

"You're hair's getting wet," Hinata finally managed. 

"It can't be helped," Kageyama shrugged and began down the road. Hinata scrambled to catch, walking his bike alongside him. 

Kageyama walked under the street light and was bathed is the golden glow, Hinata's breath caught in his throat at the sight. It was like a stunning painting, if only he could immortalise the moment and frame it. You could clearly see the snow falling under the street light and the orange brought colour to Kageyama's cold skin, the way the light cut shadows across Kageyama's form took his breath away. It lasted only a moment and was gone, but Hinata would always keep it. A time when Kageyama truly looked beautiful. 

3\. Magic

There was not enough sparklers for everyone, so Kageyama let Hinata have the last one. The smaller seemed much more interested in it than Kageyama himself was.

"Really, I can have it?" Hinata asked with wide eyes. 

"Yes," Kageyama said plainly. Hinata jumped for joy, bouncing around in circles. 

They each lit their sparklers in turn, but the light in Hinata's eyes was all Kageyama could focus on. That childlike glee over something so simple made Kageyama feel warm in the cool October night, Hinata noticed Kageyama staring and began to move his sparkler through the air, writing something. Kageyama frowned and skulked over to Hinata, he gripped the other's head harshing. 

Hinata had written 'king'. 

4\. Clean

It was a hot September evening, Kageyama and Hinata were the last left in the locker room, Kageyama was waiting for Hinata to quit fumbling around and leave already. The sun was low in the sky and shone through the small window.

"Do you sing in the bath?" Hinata asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Kageyama barked and Hinata repeated himself even though Kageyama had heard him clearly. "No," Kageyama answered in a clipped manner. 

"Oh, well I thought everyone did," Hinata shrugged brushing past Kageyama. The thought of Hinata singing loud and off key in the bath did something to Kageyama, he slammed his hand on the door just as Hinata was about to turn the handle. "W-what is it Kageyama?" Hinata said stepping back as Kageyama cowed him into the corner. 

"Were you thinking of me in the bath?" Kageyama asked, not that he really cared for the answer he just liked it when Hinata spluttered. 

"N-not really," Hianta shouted going red and really how did anyone expect Kageyama to control himself when Hinata looked like that? He dipped down and stole a kiss from those blabbering lips before slipping out of the room. "Oi!" Hinata called from the doorway, Kageyama was already across the field. 

Kageyama stopped at the sound, he brought his fingers to his lips and smiled to himself.

"Oh creepy," Hinata said beside Kageyama. 

 

5\. Secret

Hinata had a secret that he would never tell a soul, a secret that he would selfishly keep to himself. It was something that he didn't want anyone else to know, something he didn't want anyone else to see. It was something precious that Hinata wanted to wanted to hold onto for dear life, it was something of no real significance but it had felt as though the earth was sliding away from beneath his feet when he saw it. Hinata found himself smiling, reminiscing about what he saw. 

He'd seen something that no one thought was real, something that was said to be impossible. He'd seen a genuine smile upon Kageyama's face, it wasn't creepy, weird or forced, it was soft, gentle and warm. 

What Hinata would never know though, was what had made Kageyama smile like that. 

Kageyama had been the last one in the locker room that evening, Hinata and Tsukishima wore just outside. Tsukishima was teasing Hinata as usual, saying something about the  
fallen king that was Kageyama himself. 

"You don't know anything," Hinata said with a steely force, the small tornado that he was. 

"Oh, don't I?" Tsukishima tilted his head condescendingly.

"He's changed, he's not like he was back then, well he is and he isn't," Hinata said thinking about the terrifying glares Kageyama would still send him from time to time, "b-but he's better now, like king+, like version 2.0 or something." Hinata's argument was quickly dissolving in his hands as he lost sight of what he was trying to say. Tsukishima had only scoffed and walked off, Hinata then heard the sound of a locker closing and went to see who was still left in the club room. And he had found Kageyama smiling to himself. 

The thought that anyone would want to defend him shocked Kageyama, the endearing way that Hinata fought for those he cared for warmed his heart and before he knew it something was happening to his face. 

"Oh, oh!" Hinata exclaimed waving a pointed finger in the doorway. 

"It's getting late, let's go home whilst we can still see the road, idiot," Kageyama said trying to hide the giddy feeling in his stomach as he brushed past Hinata and out the door. 

6\. Superstition 

Kageyama was droning on about something or other that Hinata should be doing during practice, Hinata just kept nodding and saying yes hoping that the lecture would be over shortly. The deep chastising stopped suddenly as did Kageyama himself, Hinata turned back to look at the other to find Kageyama stood as still as a statue staring straight forward. Hianta looked at the other end of the road which happened to be a crossroads, there was a black cat sat there right in the middle of the road. 

"Woo, Kageyama!" Hinata waved his hand in front of Kageyama's face.

"What?" Kageyama barked. 

"Why'd you stop?" Hinata said, "c'mon we'll be too late for pork buns," he whined pulling at Kageyama's sleeve. 

"We can't cross the cat's path idiot, it's bad luck," Kageyama said flatly, Hinata felt as though his head had just spun 360 degrees as he stared up at his stone faced teammate. 

"Really?" Hianta yelled dubiously. 

"Of course idiot," Kageyama said brows furrowing. 

"No I mean, you're really that superstitious?" Hinata said practically crawling up Kageyama's arm. Kageyama huffed, yanked his arm from Hianta's grip and looked away. Hinata giggled to himself lightly and walked up to the crossroads, he bent down and tickled underneath the cat's chin. "Hey kitty," Hinata said, "sorry but I have to move you," he gathered up the cat and placed it upon a nearby wall before calling Kageyama over. Kageyama stormed over all rain clouds, gloom and if Hinata was to believe his eyes blushing embarrassment too. 

7\. Fantasy

Kageyama sat on the bench, only capable of watching the other's play and cheer them on. He couldn't seem to focus on what was really going on in the match though, his eyes were constantly drawn to the form of the redhead. The edges of Hinata's body appeared to blur as he moves through the air, it was quite the sight to behold from off of the court. Hinata was the sun drawing in Kageyama's gaze and blinding him with his shine, Kageyama hardly noticed that the practice match had ended but Hinata was walking toward him in all his heated sweat drenched glory. Kageyama swallowed thickly before throwing the other a sports drink. 

He watched the bob of Hinata's Adam's apple as the other drank heartily, his eyes travelled the contours of Hinata's extended neck and the small peak of the other's collarbone. It made Kageyama dizzy, the need to run his finger along the tacky heated flesh invaded his mind.

"What? What is it?" Hinata said intrigue tainting his words as he tilted his head. 

"You need to be quicker off the mark, idiot," Kageyama grumbled bringing his eyes back up to meet Hinata's. 

 

8\. Test

"Hey Hinata hold up, I wanted to check something," Kageyama called as Hinata approached the school gates. The moon was high in the sky and it seemed that they were among the last to leave the grounds, Hinata stopped bike by his side. The smaller boy shone more than enough to light the streets on his own, sunny smile and sunny attitude beamed at Kageyama as he walked up to Hinata. 

He stopped in front of the other, Hinata's bicycle was the only barrier between them. Kageyama loomed over Hinata and captured the other's chin between his fingers, holding Hinata there. The dark serious look on Kageyama's face was a wholly different look than Hinata had ever seen there before, the sight of it made the smaller shiver. Hinata was stunned still as Kageyama's face drew closer to his own, he didn't really know what was happening all he could feel was the hot air of Kageyama's breath against his lips. And then Kageyama's lips were on Hinata's, electricity moved over Hinata's skin like a current.

After a short while Kageyama stepped back, standing up straight. Hinata hadn't noticed closing his eyes but he slowly blinked them open to look up at the other. 

"Yep, thanks," Kageyama said nodding as a blush crawled its way up his throat. Hinata stood there dumbly staring as Kageyama began down the road. 

"O-oi!" Hinata yelled, scrambling to mount his bike and chase the other down the road. 

9\. Tease

It was an ungodly temperature that day and quite frankly Kageyama thought that he was melting in his school uniform, during lunch he lay himself flat on a bench in the shade of one of the buildings sucking on the straw of his juice carton. 

"Oi, Kageyama are you sleeping?" Hinata asked leaning over Kageyama's body, Kageyama cracked an eye open and was with Hinata's face fully encompassing his vision. "They've started to sell ices in the cafeteria," the redhead said shaking a plastic bag next to Kageyama's head, "do ya want one, I got extra," he beamed and Kageyama nodded dully. 

Kageyama sat slowly and Hinata took the space next to him, holding out the ice for him. He took with a mumbled thank you and began to unwrap it, beside him Hinata made a noise that set Kageyama's teeth on edge. He looked at Hinata to find the other's eyes closed with his mouth wrapped around the ice pop, Kageyama bit into his ice and gulped it down. Hinata licked along the length of it, Kageyama began to choke on the half swallowed ice. 

"Ah! Don't die Kageyama!" Hinata yelled as slapped Kageyama's back with the flat of his hand. Kageyama thought that if anything was going to kill him it was most certainly going to be Hinata Shouyou. 

10\. Storm

Hinata was like a hurricane, breezing through Kageyama's life uprooting everything and spinning him for a turn. Hinata was like a wildfire, leaving things to grow anew. Hinata was like a monsoon, flooding him, drowning him, filling his lungs and making him gasp. 

Hinata was a storm, but Hinata was also a clear summer's day with a double rainbow. Hinata made Kageyama feel insane, the ground always shifting underneath his feet. 

"Toss!" Hinata screamed and Kageyama's body reacted without consulting his brain, spiking the ball fast and high. Two smacks, one after the other, rang out like a thunderclap. 

Lightning before Kageyama's eyes, their quicks made him feel as though there was an electric current running over his skin. 

That blinding sunny smile stood beside him and Kageyama wondered when the next storm was coming. 

11\. Strawberries

Rosy cheeks and hot breath, Kageyama was again bent over double outside the gymnasium doors. The raspy sound of Hinata's breath rattled in the air, he laid flat on his back arms stretched out. Kageyama, having caught his breath, slowly stepped over to Hinata and held his hand out to help the other up. Hinata bounced up, taking Kageyama by  
surprise, and brought their lips together in a quick peck. 

"Don't," Kageyama whined rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Why?" Hinata cocked his head.

"I'm all sweaty I must taste gross," Kageyama said mouth curling up in disgust. 

"Nah," Hinata said shaking his head, "you taste alive," his eyes shone. 

"Really," Kageyama said sheepishly. 

"I'd take it over strawberries and cream any day," Hinata smiled and stole another kiss from Kageyama's lips.


End file.
